Past Memories
by Jewel Flower
Summary: Kyouya gets a call in the middle of the night. It's Kaoru and he needs some taking care of.Although summary may look like it, this is not a kyouya/kaoru. Oneshot Hikaru/Kaoru implied Kaoru/Kyouya & Kyouya/Tamaki. Hope you like


**A.N.-My long awaited second story hope you guys enjoy sorry for how long it took, got lots of revision to do for exams**** I also have to thank my close friend Haru-Chan for helping me with tying up this story cos TBH i suffered from a teenie bit of writers block XD**

**disclaimer: unfortunately, i don't own Ouran. If I did the twins would be way more twisted ;)  
**

Past Memories

_Ring ring ring ring_

The dark haired boy crossed the room to answer the disturbance of his silence.

"Hello"

"Kyouya?"

His eyes widened.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

The red head quietly sobbed on the other end of the line,

"Kyouya, I don't know what to do…"

"What happened?"

"Me and Hikaru…we had a fight. We both said things we didn't mean but now he won't talk to me-he won't even look at me. He hates me and I've tried to say sorry but he won't listen to me." Kaoru continued to sob on the other end of the line. "I just wish I could take it all back"

"What did you say to him?" Kyouya asked frantically. He never usually lost his cool, collective nature, but a crack always formed whenever it concerned the soft spoken, red headed boy.

"I told him that I felt safer in your arms than I do in his. I told him that I loved you more than I could ever love him. The horrible thing is… it's not even true—no offence,"

"None taken."

"And what sickens me the most is that he believed me, he actually believed that I don't love him as much you—that I don't love him more than you, he actually believed that when he holds me in his arms every night, I don't feel like everything in the entire world is right and that I wouldn't change that moment for anything or that when he kisses me, I don't wish that I could stay like that for the rest of my life."

"Kaoru, if you didn't mean it, then why did you say—"

"I was mad ok?! I didn't know what I was thinking; I just wanted him to stop accusing me of things I didn't say or do. 'Cos that's how it started y'know?"

"What started?"

"The argument. I was talking about how I remember when he used to pay me less attention and that was why I turned to you. I was only casually mentioning the fact that you used to get me, when he exploded, he started saying that I purposefully closed myself off from him and that it was _me_ who paid less attention to _him_. He has no idea how lonely I felt during that time."

"Well he does now, right?"

"No he doesn't, he still doesn't. He won't believe me whenever I tell him about it. I think he's trying to ignore the fact that he caused me so much pain, but he doesn't realise, it's not helping. It just makes things worse."

"I know how you feel. There were times when Tamaki just wouldn't understand and I felt that I would have gone insane if you hadn't turned to me. I needed that form of companionship and I will forever thank you for that."

"I needed it too. But you're okay with Tamaki now, I mean he knows how you feel about him—even returned the feelings and heck I bet he's over there right now, am I right?"

"Yes you are, although he is not allowed to listen to this conversation and therefore has been sent to the adjoining room. But Kaoru, that is beside the point. My relationship with Tamaki—even our relationship—could never hope to be as strong or as special as yours is with Hikaru at this moment."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that not only do you need to sort this out, but I _know_ that you two are the most likely to be able to sort it out. You cannot let a silly misunderstanding ruin your entire relationship with him and god help me, if I find out that you still haven't worked it out by tomorrow, I will personally come down and torture you both until you do work it out. My love for you does not make you exempt from that Kaoru. Believe me when I say that."

A shiver shot up Kaoru's spine and he quietly nodded on the other end of the line. Then realising that Kyouya could not see this, answered after a slight gulp.

"Okay, I'll try. But I don't even know what to say, I mean it wasn't even me that was in the wrong."

"I know that and Hikaru probably knows that as well. But it must have been hard for him to say what he did, he obviously feels very strongly about you and it must have caused him a lot of pain to even think about let alone admit that he made you so unhappy. Just talk to him, apologise if you have to, you obviously both made each other very upset and you need to realise that and move on."

"But I don't know if could ever fully forgive him for what he did or him forgive me. How can I do that—how can we do that?"

"Well think about what you had before the argument, what you still can have and might miss out on if you let this get the better of you. There must have been times where you were happy."

"Yeah, there were. Like, I remember our first kiss. It was one night after host club, we were in our car heading home and I had noticed that Hikaru was acting kinda strange. I had actually noticed during one of our last acts that day. Something in his eyes was different but I couldn't tell what. Anyway, in the car I was looking out the window and he placed a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he always did stuff like that, but when I turned, his face was only inches from mine. I remember my heart stopping and then picking up again at double the speed—I was always paranoid that he could hear my heart-rate speed up whenever he got close to me—as he stared intently into my eyes. Then he said "Kaoru, I've been thinking about some stuff and do you mind if try something?" I was completely awe struck; I just shook my head and replied "No, I don't mind, what did you wanna try?" it was then that he leant forward and pressed his lips against mine. At first, I didn't react I was so shocked, but when his arm came to wrap around my waist and pull me closer, I just melted. It was like all my dreams come true literally. I don't think Hikaru truly knew how much I had wanted that kiss. The impression of his lips moving against mine, the feel of his tongue—"

"Kaoru! I did not need all of the details."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just please don't do it again. The point of that was to get you to realise something, realise what you could lose if you give up now. I love you too much, Kaoru, to let you make a stupid mistake like that."

"Thanks, Kyouya; you always know what to do. I owe you one."

"Anytime, goodnight Kaoru."

"Goodnight." Kaoru put the phone down, wiped his eyes and decided to calm himself before he went and apologised to his brother, _everything will be ok_ he thought to himself. He then turned towards the door and got up from his chair. Kaoru turned the knob and the door flew open. He gasped. His brother was standing in the doorway with his eyes cast down to the floor.

"Hikaru, how long have you been standing there?" Kaoru asked wearily.

"Not long." Hikaru replied.

Kaoru was becoming confused, he frowned, "Then what are you doing here?" he said accusingly.

Hikaru looked up and Kaoru could see the glisten of fresh tears beginning to form in his eyes. With no warning, he lunged forward and captured Kaoru in a tight embrace.

"I came to apologise, I'm so sorry Kaoru. I had no idea. I was such a jerk"

"Hikaru what are you talking about?" Kaoru could feel his brother's tears running down his back.

"I heard your conversation with Kyouya."

Kaoru froze.

**So how was it? I felt like i drabbled on tooo much but you guys tell me that was true XD. R&R and I'm afraid** **that Iprobably won't have another one out until a month or two cos i have so many exams coming up and i will be occupied with them. Gotta put my future first. Anyway** **I've waffled on too much so..**

**until next time...  
**


End file.
